My Fist,Your Mouth, Her Scars
by Drunken Yak inc
Summary: pointless one-shot to help get over writer's block.


A/N: Apparently I have some anger issues right now and my normal release (target practice with my 9mm normally is damn fine stress reliever) hasn't been enough. I'm still working on the sixth chapter for broken home, but I haven't really been able to get into it, but hopefully it wont be too much longer before I have the next chapter out. This as for now is a one-shot, and in all reality should not be read by anyone. Seriously, it's completely pointless and it could probably lick a window if it were so inclined to do so.

-Beck

"Opportunity is missed by most people because it is dressed in overalls and looks like work." - Thomas A. Edison

"I don't understand why I am here." His arm shakes as he move some hair out of his eyes. "This is a place for people with serious problems. I don't have serious problems, I don't even have a little problem." I place a small metal tray in front of him. The tray holds a scalpel, a hacksaw, a box of 6" nails, a .38 revolver and a portable butane torch. "See, these people let it control them, I don't let it control me. I will admit that I am using a little more then I used to, and maybe I went a little to far in punishing Asuka for flushing my drugs, but she needed to learn not to do that again." My expression is blank as I stare at him. Cold, emotionless blue eyes staring at him. "That wasn't my fault, she brought it on herself Shinji." I signal to my assistant, she hands me a folder. I open it and quickly scan the first page; I take a picture out and put it on the desk in front of him.

It's a picture of a girls face... Well, I know it's a girls face, but it might be hard for him to tell, her left eye is swollen shut, actually, her entire left side is swollen beyond recognition, deep brown and purple bruising with multiple cuts. Her right side isn't quite as bad, you can still sort of see her eye. Her nose is in a plastic guard and her neck is also covered in bruises. "I don't know why the hell your showing me this? I may have struck Asuka, but I would never beat her." I place another picture in front of him. This time, it's of a girls mid section. There is a bruise that starts at the bottom of her stomach, and curves around all the way up to under her armpit, literally taking up the entire side of her rib cage. "Ok, I get the point, hitting women is unacceptable, can you get me the hell out of here now?"

"Did you really have to bust out the pictures? I know I shouldn't have hit Asuka, but you and I both know I would never do that to her." he shakes his head. "To even think that I would..." I silenced him with a punch to the gut. "This is Asuka." he stares at me in disbelief. he grabs the picture of her face and looks again. "Red hair, light blue eye..."

"I-I didn't do that!" He shouts in rage at my accusations. I still just stare at him with a blank expression. I take a piece of paper out of the folder before placing the folder on the table. I clear my throat before speaking. "Broken nose, fractured jaw, cheek and eye socket. Broken wrist, torn ligaments in her left shoulder and right knee. Four broken ribs, six others fractured, perforated stomach, punctured lung, skull fracture with brain swelling." I lower the paper and level my cold eyes on him. "And if that wasn't enough, you raped her, oh wait, Japanese law states it's not rape if it's with a person you are currently in an intimate relationship with. However, I doubt Asuka sees it that way," I narrow my eyes. "and I sure as hell don't."

"Someone must have done that to her after I left! I only hit her once or twice!" He stood up shouting with his palms on the stainless steel table.

"Keiro, I had your apartment wired to monitor your behavior. Asuka was worried about you," I motioned with my hand for him to sit. "she thought you would wind up hurting yourself."

"Shinji! I didn't do this!" How any one could ever hurt Asuka like that is beyond my comprehension. I held up my hand and waved at the window with my other. Moments later, a man walked in the room rolling a cart with a TV and a DVR on it. He handed me the remote and walked out of the room. I pushed play.

Keiro and Asuka were in their living room, they were standing approximately three feet away from each other and were having an argument. She was holding the baggie with his cocaine in it, and he was demanding she give it back. She refused, so he tried to take it back. She slapped him... he slapped her back. I wince as I see him yell at her even louder. She screams for him to fuck himself and she rushes to the bathroom. he runs after her, but he is too late. The video switched to inside the bathroom. I watch him scream in anger as she flushed the toilet. I then watch in horror as he starts strangling her with all of his might. "Remember now?" I ask, he just shakes his head. Asuka is about to lose consciousness when her knee connects with his stomach, he drops to the ground as she does. he however recovers quicker then she does, and that's when he stands up and start kicking her. Over and over and over. Every kick to her stomach and ribs brings a tear to my eyes. It only gets worse when he straddles her waist and repeatedly struck her in the face. Asuka stopped moving after the third hit. he didn't stop till after the twelfth. I turn away in disgust as I see him pull her pants down...

"Please turn it off." he quietly begged me. I raise the remote and turns the system off. "How is she?"

I can barely control my rage when I answer. "Ritsuko gives her fifty-fifty." I wipe a tear away and attempt to swallow my stomach back down.

"I can't believe this is happening." He says weekly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Do you remember the first night we met?" I pick the gun off of the table and take a silicon polishing cloth out of my pocket. I proceed to wipe down the gun while I wait for his response.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you remember what it is I said to you?" I'm wiping down the cylinder and glaring at him.

"W-What are you going to do?"

I narrow my eyes. "Answer the question."

He gulps. "S-Something about she is important to you?"

I shake my head. "What I said was that she is my everything, my entire existence, you have no fucking clue the lengths I have gone to, to make her happy. I have come to accept that she doesn't love me like that, it hurts, but that's not important." I flip the cylinder open and check to see if it's loaded. "What is important, is her happiness. I will be more then happy to suffer the pain of her loving someone else, just as long as that love makes her smile."

"Look, Shinji I am..." I hold my finger to silence him.

"I wasn't finished." I say coldly. "The last person that made her cry, I made him cry. The last person that broke her heart, I broke his arm, five ribs and his jaw." A small smile creeps on my face. "The last person that used her just for a piece of ass..." My smile widens. "he spent three days in a dark room while a bunch of large gay men ran a train on his ass."

Keiro's mouth is agape and he has sweat pouring down his face. "W-What are you g-going to do to m-me?"

I let out a little laugh. "Well, Keiro, that depends on if she lives or not." My left eye twitches. "If she lives, then you die quickly." I crack my neck. "If she dies, well, let's just say I'm going to have nightmares about the shit I'm about to do to you for the next couple of months..."

"S-Shinji, you don't want to do this! You don't want to have your soul weighed down with my death!"

I let out a deep breath. "I killed 2.3 billion people so I could bring her back to life, You think one more death is going to matter?" I pinch my nose. "Look, I'm going to hell, there is nothing I can do to change that. Even if I wasn't, I would gladly spend a day in hell for every one of her tears." I instruct my assistant to handcuff his hands to the chair behind him.

Keiro is starting to openly bawl. Know I see why that used to annoy Asuka so much when I did it.

"I don't understand how you could value cocaine more then her? She is beautiful, smart, funny, sexy and she has the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen, Yet you chose a drug over all of that? People like you piss me off."

"I-If your going to kill me, then just get it over with!" I rise up and quickly punch him in the jaw. "I don't like being told what to do." I sit back down and grab the pistol. "I would suggest you avoid doing that in the future." I pop the cylinder open and empty all five chambers.

I pick one of the bullets up and examine it. "I gave you a chance," I take the bullet and slide it into a chamber. "but you mistook my kindness for weakness and basically told me to go fuck myself." I spin the cylinder before closing it. The smell of fresh urine fills the air.

"I don't like this anymore then you do, but you've left me no choice, you took the most important thing in the world to me, so now I have to end your life."

"P-Please d-don't d-do t-this!" tears streaming down his face, snot running from his nose. I'm staring at him with a small smile on my face. I put the revolver to his head and pull the trigger. "Click!" the smell of feces permeates the air.

My assistants ringing phone breaks the silence in the room. I turn my attention back to the piece of shit in front of me. "So, bury or burned?" My smile widens.

"It's for you Shinji, it's Misato."

I raise an eyebrow and curiously look at the phone before slowly putting it to my ear. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry Shinji, she didn't make it."

I close my eyes and hang up the phone. A tear streaks down my cheek. I turn my attention back to Keiro. I pick up a hacksaw and look him in the eyes.

"Lord, please forgive me for what I'm about to do..."


End file.
